With the pervasiveness of the Internet, it is common to make product offers available to customers online. Offers are often put together in packages that include multiple components. In many cases, a customer buying a package may be required to buy features that the customer does not require or want.
Because online customers may access the Internet from anywhere in the world, product offerings often need to be tailored to specific geographical areas and markets. Billing also needs to be tailored to specific markets to handle differences in currency and payment requirements.